1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for the treatment of male sexual impotence, and more specifically to an improved remotely-actuated blood flow valve for use in such treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of secondary sexual impotence due to blood vessel constriction is a condition plaguing many older men, world-wide. Various ointments, salves, potions, rubber bands, and suction devices have been tried and utilized, but with only moderate success. Some vacuum pump systems have been reported to produce a good erection, but the elastic bands used to retain the system when the pump is removed compress the surface arteries and veins, as well as the urethra, much diminishing the sensory effects.
The mechanics of penile erection are believed to be as follows: under sexual arousal, release of nitric oxide into the blood causes expansion of the arteries, producing a blood surplus in the penis, and thus, an erection. Since the erection is produced by differential hydrostatic pressure between the arteries and the veins at the base of the penis, any device or substance that can produce this condition can create an erection. Various substances, such as papaverin can be injected into the penis, producing an erection, but this requires sterile procedures, syringes, hypodermic needles, etc.
It is therefore desirable to design an apparatus for the treatment of male sexual impotence that achieves the following objectives:
1. made of biologically inert materials;
2. capable of obstructing the exit of blood from the penis;
3. able to be closed at will, through at least one-half inch of skin and fat; and
4. produce a completely normal erection, on demand, without any complications or special procedures, while leading to a satisfactory sexual climax and ejaculation.